


Master's Baby

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Collars, Deep Throating, F/M, Ice in places it doesn't belong, Intersex Daryl, Like... so many toys, Lingerie, Lipstick, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut... like... 8 pages of pure unadulterated smut, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Wrist Cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Just something I've been wanting to write for a very long time. The fun of this... is you get to decide who Daryl's DomHusband is. >:3 Use your imagination... it can be Negan (hawt) Rick (sexy) Paul(fuuuuck yas)... anyone you want to imagine.





	Master's Baby

Daryl stepped out of the shower and ran the towel over his freshly shaven legs. He dried his hair carefully, tossed the wet towel in the hamper and grabbed his blow dryer. He ran a brush through his long hair as the blow dryer forced hot air out. It took several minutes. His hair was long. Master liked to run his fingers through it and grab it in the throes of passion. With his hair dry, he put the machine up and pulled out his lip stick. He didn't both with any eye shadow or eye liner. He would have a blindfold on the entire time. He ran the dark red liquid across his lips and pressed them together, making sure to cover his thin lips entirely. Master liked seeing how red they are when wrapped around his cock. 

The lipstick went back into his make up bag and he grabbed his lingerie off the back of the door. He had to hurry. Shaving his legs took longer than he'd expected. Master would be home soon, and he expected his pet to be ready for him on the bed. He pulled the white crotchless panties and garter on, then the matching white teddy. It fit over his slim, lean body gracefully, just how Master liked. He didn't bother with the matching slippers, he would be on the bed the entire time, and Master didn't like shoes on the bed. So he put them back in the closet. 

He checked the time and nodded to himself. He had just enough time to get the toys into himself and put the blind fold on. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the top drawer. All their toys were inside. Various lubes, condoms, anal beads, vibrators, anal plugs, a crop, clit and prostate massagers and cock rings were in this drawer. They'd dubbed it Baby's Toy Drawer. Daryl reached in and grabbed out a bottle of lube a vibrator and a plug out. He shut the drawer and walked to the bed. 

He tried hard not to enjoy it while he fingered himself open for the toys. He wasn't allowed to take pleasure in self play while Master wasn't home. He thought instead about what to make for dinner later that night, going over the recipe in his head while he pushed first the plug into his ass, and then the vibrator into his pussy. Once they were in, he grabbed the blind fold. He got onto his knees and put the blindfold on, then lowered himself down onto his chest on the bed, ass in the air, and waited. 

He didn't have to wait long. The front door opened a few minutes later. He heard Master walking around downstairs, putting his jacket in the closet and taking his shoes off onto the shelf by the door. He went into the kitchen next to get a bottle of water. Master would stand there a few minutes to just relax after a long day at work. He would finish half the bottle before heading upstairs to check on his 'baby.'

The bedroom door opened and Daryl shivered. He could feel Master's eyes roaming over his body like a physical caress. Master padded across the room to the bed, placing his bottle of water on the bedside table. He reached and gently smoothed a hand across Daryl's flank with a soft moan. 

“Welcome home, Master.” Daryl whispered. 

“Thank you, baby.” Master replied, leaning down to lay a kiss on Daryl's cheek. “I see you were a good boy today. You did all the house work, bought groceries, fixed the sink... and shaved your legs for me. I'm very proud of you.” His hand drifted down the back of Daryl's thigh, feeling the smooth skin there. “You're even wearing lipstick.” He growled softly. “I can't wait to see them wrapped around my cock.”

Daryl moaned softly, fisting the blanket under him. “Thank you, Master.”

“Are we using a safe word or colors today?” Master straightened and walked to the wardrobe. Daryl heard the drawer open, but he couldn't see what Master was pulling out of it. 

“Colors, Master.” Daryl licked his lips, so thankful that he'd bought the fancy lipstick that didn't come off for at least twelve hours. 

“Can you tell me them?”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down or go gentle, green for more.”

“Good boy.” Master knelt on the bed, a cock ring in hand. “Did you enjoy yourself while opening your greedy holes?”

“No, Master.” He jolted a bit when Master's hand wrapped around his flaccid cock. 

“Shh, easy, baby...” Master whispered. “Sit up for me... I want to kiss you.”

Daryl whined and sat up on his knees. Master gently pulled him forward into his lap and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss, arms going around his Master's shoulders, moaning when Master's tongue pushed past his red lips. The hand on his cock stroked gently, teasing his head and down to his clit. Daryl's hips rocked into Master's hand, cock growing hard under the playful ministrations. The kiss was dirty, filthy, Master's tongue mimicking what he would soon be doing to both Daryl's holes. Daryl's holes were his to play with... all three of them... and Daryl loved it. 

When Daryl was nice and hard, Master slipped the cock ring around him, effectively keeping him from orgasm. Daryl groaned, leaving a nip to his Master's bottom lip as a 'thank you.' Master chuckled, hands petting over Daryl's thighs and hips. He felt the material of the garter and panties appreciatively. 

“You look gorgeous, my baby. I always knew white was a good color on you.” Master whispered, kissing down his pet's neck. “You forgot one thing, though.”

Daryl tensed, gripping onto his Master's shirt. “W-What?”

“You're not wearing your collar.”

Daryl whined. “Master... I'm sorry...”

“Shh... it's alright, baby.” Master gently rolled him onto his back and leaned over him. He stroked his fingers over Daryl's neck. “Mmn... it actually makes me happy. This way... I get to decide which collar to use tonight.”

Daryl arched into Master's touch, legs spread wide. He bit his bottom lip. He felt terrible for forgetting the collar, but elated that his Master was going to decide which collar to put on him. He felt Master get up off the bed and turned his head to try to hear where he was going. 

“Back on your knees, baby.”

Daryl immediately rolled over onto his knees, keeping them spread wide, ass in the air. He heard the wardrobe open, followed by the second drawer. Daryl knew it was the second drawer because it squealed when it opened. He waited as Master tried to decide which collar to use, and soon felt the bed dip beside him again. 

“I believe this one will do today.” Master murmured as he hooked the collar on. It was his second favorite collar on Daryl, black leather, but with a white lace trim, and a ring on the front to hook to the chain attached to the wall above their bed. 

Daryl moaned softly, feeling the cool lace on his neck. He knew which collar his master had chosen.“Thank you, Master.” He heard the chain rattle and soon felt it clip onto his collar. It was tight, he wouldn't be able to rock back and forth very much. He was to remain on his knees for the duration of their play. 

His master got off the bed, but Daryl could hear him move around, possibly trying to decide what to do first. The floorboards under their bedroom carpet were squeaky, so Daryl knew when his Master went into the bathroom. He heard water running. Master was washing his hands. Master liked to keep things clean. It had taken him years to train Daryl to help keep up with the housework and his own personal hygiene. The only dirty he liked to see... was his cum on, or in, Daryl's body.

The bed dipped behind him again and Daryl melted into Master's warm hands on his ass cheeks. “I'm going to take a shower, baby, but I don't want to leave you wanting, so... I brought you a friend.” He tugged at the anal plug, teasing Daryl by pulling it out, only to push it back in a few times. 

Daryl whined, trying to buck his hips, but the chain restrained him. The plug was pulled out and set aside on a towel Master had brought into the room with him. He leaned down, licking into Daryl's hole with a moan. Daryl gasped, arching his back as much as the chain would allow. That tongue was sinful, licking into Daryl's body and saying such filthy things into Daryl's ear in the heat of passion.

“M-Master...” Daryl moaned, legs spreading wider. 

“Mmn, feel good, baby?” Master whispered, licking lower to Daryl's slit. He suckled on it gently, teeth nipping just to the point of pain. “Where's the remote to the vibrator, baby?”

“B-Bedside table, Master.”

Master sat up and reached to the table. He picked the remote up and turned the dial to medium. Daryl moaned and jerked as the toy began shifting and vibrating his inside. He put the remote back down and reached for the other toy. He made sure there was a battery inside before lubing it up. He rubbed Daryl's flank soothingly as he pushed the tip of the nine inch vibrator inside. He settled it against Daryl's prostate and turned it on high. Daryl's reaction was immediate. 

“Fuck!” He bucked his hips and whined when Master smacked his ass. “M-Master... I'm sorry.”

“Don't let it happen again, baby.” Master climbed off the bed. “Color?”

“G-Green, Master.” 

“Good. I'm going to go take my shower. You are not to touch yourself, or swear again. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Daryl panted, lowering his head and listening to the floor boards as Master walked into the bathroom. The shower came on and he licked his lips. Master liked long showers. He would be here for at least half an hour, a nine inch dildo in both holes, vibrating and pressing in all the right ways. His inner walls contracted and released against the toys. He moaned softly, gripping and biting into the blankets. 

How much time had passed? A minute or two? He whined. His cock pulsed with the need to cum, but the ring wrapped tight just under the head kept that from happening. His clit throbbed, begging to be touched. His prostate was being tortured and teased. He could hear Master singing softly in the shower. He could feel the steam wafting in from the hot water. It caressed over his heated, sweaty skin like a gentle lover's hands. He could smell Master's body wash and it made him dizzy with want. 

Daryl swallowed thickly, moaning and whining as the minutes passed. His body shook and shivered with need and arousal. His thighs were tense, knees beginning to ache a bit. He longed to have something in his mouth and was beginning to think he should've used a ball gag as well; but, just the thought of how pleased his master would've been at the sight of the lipstick had been too tempting to refuse. To try to calm himself, he imagined having his master's cock down his throat. 

The shower finally shut off and Daryl huffed a sigh of relief. He listened as Master dried off and tossed the towel into the hamper with a dull thud. The floor boards creaked as Master approached the bed, carrying with his the scent of sandalwood and vanilla. The bed dipped behind him and Master's tongue licked up his back, lapping up the sweat that had been building up. 

“Mmn... you are a sight, Daryl... both holes filled and skin flushed from head to toe.” Master whispered as he leaned his body over Daryl's. He was still somewhat wet and it pleased Daryl to know that he had been so excited to play with his baby, that he hadn't bothered to dry off that much. “Relax, baby, you're to tense. Master will take care of you now.” He soothed his hands over Daryl's thighs, gently massaging the tension out of them. “Color?”

Daryl moaned softly. “Green, Master.”

“Alright... I'll be right back. I'm just going downstairs to grab some things.” He nipped Daryl's ear before getting off the bed. 

Daryl's ears strained to listen to Master's movements. The stairs creaked as he walked down them. The refrigerator squealed as the door was opened. A glass bowl was filled with ice and then placed on the granite island. What was Master doing? Daryl bit his bottom lip. Were they going to do some temperature play? They'd only done it was before and Daryl had blacked out after his orgasm. The stairs creaked as Master walked back up them and into the room. 

“Alright, baby... are you ready to play?”

Daryl whined. “Yes, Master.”

Master moaned softly, kissing across Daryl's ass cheeks. “We're going to start with your pussy, baby...” He gently pulled the vibrator out and shut it off. It was placed off to the side. Daryl licked his lips as Master's hand reached into the bowl. He could hear the ice clinking around the bowl. “Mmn...” Master leaned forward, lapping at Daryl's pussy and pushing his tongue in. “Nice and warm...” he whispered. 

Daryl moaned, then gasped and jolted when a small piece of ice started pressing inside. “M-master!” It was cold, and wet. Master's tongue pushed in, chasing that piece of ice and pushing it in further. The tongue pulled out, and another piece of ice was pushed in. “Ooh! Master!” The ice was cold, his Master's tongue was hot. His cock was dribbling precum on the blanket underneath. He whined. “Master... th-the blanket...”

“Shh, baby.. I've got a towel there. Good boy, though... worried about making a mess. You get a reward for that.” He reached up and pulled the vibrator out from Daryl's ass, and pushed a piece of ice in. 

Daryl's back arched. “Master!” Master's tongue chased the ice, warm and wet. The ice was melting in both holes, dribbling down Daryl's thighs and onto the towel below. His thighs trembled, hands barely holding his upper body up. More ice was pushed into both holes, quickly followed by both vibrators. Daryl screamed as the vibrators rocked the ice and his prostate. “Master! M-My hands... I can't...”

“Alright, baby, hold on.” The bed shifted as Master got up. The chain rattled as he un hooked it. “Mmn... think I want you on your back, baby...”

Daryl whined, carefully rolling onto his back. He heard Master moved to the wardrobe and open the second drawer. He licked his lips. He knew what master was getting. He soon felt soft cuffs wrapping around his ankles. Each leg was bent forward and chained to the hooks on the wall. His wrists were next, cuffed to the iron slates on the head board. He was spread open, ass in the air. Daryl could feel the ice shifting around inside. His walls were getting too cold for the ice to melt, and it was growing uncomfortable. He whined. 

“Master...”

Master leaned down and kissed him. “Shh... I'll take care of it, baby...” He reached down, pulling the vibrators out and groaned as water spilled out of both holes with a 'schlop.' 

He leaned down, licking up the water as it dribbled out. He forced his tongue into Daryl's ass. Daryl's back arched, head tossed back with a moan. His pussy was next. Master's lips sucking the water and left over ice out. He licked up to Daryl's clit, using the ice in his mouth to tease and torture out. Daryl's breathing picked up, thighs tensing. Master smirked as Daryl's back arched and a scream left his lips as he reached a clitoral orgasm. 

Daryl moaned and panted as his body relaxed somewhat. His cock was still very hard. His clitoris pulsed and his holes contracted, pushing out left over water and ice. Master sat up, licking his lips as he swallowed the ice in his mouth. He purred, reaching down to gently push a finger into Daryl's pussy. It was cold and wet inside, and he knew just how to warm it up. Daryl was on birth control, and they usually used condoms in their normal sex, but he wanted Daryl's hole sloppy and dirty. He grabbed another toy from the pile he'd placed on the bedside table. 

Master spread lube over the plug and gently pushed it into Daryl's ass. He liked how tight his baby's pussy got when his ass was filled. Daryl moaned softly and licked his lips. Master chuckled. “Don't worry, baby... your mouth is next.”

Daryl moaned, arching his back when his master's cock pushed into his cold hole. He was so wet and spread open already, Master didn't have to wait for him to adjust, he just started thrusting in hard and fast. He leaned down, kissing Daryl deeply, groaning and grunting with each thrust. He'd been dying to torture and tease his baby. They haven't had a chance to play like this in almost a month. Daryl got busy at work, and then his cycle started. He could feel Daryl's insides heating up from the friction and the human's natural body temperature. 

“Fuck, baby... you feel so good.” Master groaned, biting into Daryl's neck and thrusting as deep as he can get as he released. His seed flooded Daryl's inside, warming him up even more. 

Daryl squirmed and moaned. “Master.”

Master chuckled and leaned down, kissing his baby gently. “Shh... Master has to get hard again before he can play with you more.” He kissed down Daryl's chest to his nipples, teasing and nipping each one into nubs. He reached for the clamps, gently attaching them to Daryl's nipples and flicking them teasingly. “Color...”

Daryl whined, hair wet with sweat and cheeks flushed with arousal. “... Y-Yellow...”

Master's hand caressed his cheek, thumb brushing over his baby's red lips. He really wanted those lips around his cock. “What is it, baby?”

“Please... Master... I need to cum... it hurts...”

Master's eyes trailed down to his baby's cock and smiled. “Very well, baby.” He gently removed the ring. “It would be lovely to see you cover yourself in your own cum.”

Daryl whined. “Thank you, Master.” He jolted when Master's tongue flicked his still swollen clit and sucked into gently while fingers pressed into his pussy, massaging his insides and pushing cum back in. “Master...! Master!” His hips bucked and his back arched, cock spurting cum onto his chest and a bit on his cheek and lips. He didn't lick it off, that was for Master to do. 

Master sat up and leaned down, licking the pearly drop from Daryl's red lips. “Beautiful, baby...” His fingers spread the cum over Daryl's chest, getting his flushed skin sticky. He licked the rest of the cum from Daryl's cheek, moaning at the salty taste. He chuckled. “I guess we'll both have to get hard again.”

Daryl smiled a bit. “Won't be too difficult, Master... you always know just how to arouse me.”

Master nipped his bottom lip with a moan. “So do you, baby... just one look from your blue eyes and my heart races.” He pressed their hips together. “When we first met at the coffee shop, I was so scared of sprouting a boner right there. You were so beautiful, baby, even as you glared at me from across the room.”

Daryl chuckled, nuzzling into his Master's neck. “Your voice had me so wet. I wanted to kiss you so bad.”

“I fear I would've pinned you to a table and fucked you right then and there, Daryl, so it's probably a good thing you didn't.”

They both laughed, foreheads touching and bodies thrumming with love and warmth. They kissed gently, lips moving together and tongues teasing. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow heated. Master rocked his hips down on Daryl's, cocks rubbing together and both moaning from the friction. When Master felt he was hard enough, he pulled away from the kiss with a final nip to those swollen red lips. 

“Ready for me to fuck your throat, baby?”

Daryl whined, licking his lips, making the lipstick shimmer. “Please, Master.”

Master groaned. He reached up and unhooked Daryl's legs so he could straddle Daryl's chest gently. He grasped the base of his cock and pointed it down. He smeared a bit of precum on Daryl's red lips, smirking at the sight. Daryl parted his lips, tongue peeking out to tease the head. Master pressed in, a hand pushing through Daryl's hair to keep it out of the way. Daryl moaned, relaxing his throat to let Master's cock in. He breathed through his nose deeply. 

“Fuck, baby...” Master stared down at the sight of Daryl's lipstick covered lips wrapped around his cock. “Mmn...” He moved gently, rocking his hips slowly, watching Daryl's cheeks hollow as he sucked and licked at his Master's cock. “That's it, baby... you like this big cock, don't you?” He pressed in a bit deeper, groaning as Daryl swallowed around him. He gripped Daryl's hair, dislodging the blindfold in the process. Daryl's blue eyes opened and looked up at his Master. Master gasped and released. It was always Daryl's eyes that did him in. 

Daryl whined as he swallowed his Master's seed. Master pulled out gently, yanking the blindfold off and tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. He dove down, tongue forcing itself down Daryl's throat as he chased his own flavor mixed with Daryl's. He reached down, wrapping a hand around his baby's cock and stroking it til Daryl was just about to release. He let go of the throbbing cock and sat up, licking his lips. 

“I know just how I want you to cum, baby.” 

Daryl sighed softly, licking his lips to catch the remnants of his Master's taste. He swallowed thickly, watching his lube up some anal beads. He relaxed to let Master pull the plug in his ass out, and push the first bead in. He moaned softly as Master's fingers pushed it in deep to make room for the other six. The first four beads were the easiest. His Master's cock was at least ten inches long and almost as wide in girth. It was why he always took extra care to make sure Daryl was prepared for him. 

“Are you read for the fifth, baby? What's your color?”

“Mmn... green, Master... so very green.”

Master chuckled. “My beautiful, slutty baby...” He pushed the fifth bead in, eyes watching Daryl's face for pain. 

Daryl licked his lips, hips twitching. He felt so full. He heard a click, and the beads began vibrating. “Aah!” He throw his head back, arching and bucking his hips into the sensation. “Master!”

“No cumming until the sixth bead goes in, baby.” Master whispered, kissing up Daryl's thigh. He licked Daryl's puffy hole, gently pushing his tongue in. “So beautiful.” He pressed the sixth bead in, pausing when Daryl whined in pain. “Shh, baby... you know it'll feel so good when you cum.”

Daryl swallowed thickly, forcing his muscles to relax. He nodded, watching his Master's hand as it pushed the bead in further. He arched his back, his prostate throbbing from the constant vibrations. “Master... Master please... may I cum..?” 

Master moaned softly. “Yes, baby... you may.” He swooped down, mouth covering the head of Daryl's cock. 

Daryl screamed his Master's name with his release, cock spurting his seed into his Master's throat. He whined from sensitivity. “Master... too much...”

Master sat up, swallowing the cum down. He shut the vibrations off. “Relax, baby.” He gently pulled the beads out one at a time and set them aside to be cleaned later. He released his baby's arms from the cuffs. “Stay here...”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. His legs were like jello and his hips ached. He wasn't going anywhere for a while. His master chuckled and walked into the bathroom to grab a warm wash cloth and some aloe for Daryl's wrists. He came back and sat on the bed gently. He wiped Daryl's chest down, removing the nipple clamps as he did. He helped Daryl sit up and drink some water from the bottle he placed on the table before they'd even started. The aloe was rubbed into Daryl's wrists and ankles. 

“Would you like me to remove the collar?”

Daryl shook his head, laying back down sleepily. 

Master smiled, reaching to pet his hair. “Alright... sleep, baby. I'll wake you when dinner's ready.” He kissed Daryl gently. “I love you, Daryl... my beautiful husband.”

Daryl smiled, reaching to brush his fingers through his master's hair. “I love you...”


End file.
